The morning after
by dreamland4
Summary: Set just after the dragon attack.  I hope you like it.  I own nothing of Merlin just love for them.


**Comments: Just a little story set just after the end of season two...sorry it's a bit rushed. Hope you like it.**

Arthur made his way across the ramparts; the sun had just started to rise and illuminated the stone floor in beams of light in front of him. He took a deep breath; the smell of burnt buildings still stung the air with the story of the dragon's attack.

On a morning like this Arthur would have usual enjoyed his morning walk, watching as Camelot started to wake from its slumber, but not today. Today was a time for rebuilding homes and lives. So many lives had been lost, Arthur shook his head slightly shaking away the images of dead friends that now danced across his mind.

"My Lord" Arthur had been so lost in thought that he had not seen Gauis approach and he almost walked past him.

"Gauis" Arthur halted and turned towards him.

"Your wounds need attending to" Arthur looked confused and Gauis raised an eyebrow looking towards the burn down his neck.

"I am _fine_" Gauis sighed and Arthur could tell he was preparing for a lecture.

"Sire, wounds left unattended could turn to infection..."

Arthur held his hand up to stop him "Gauis honestly I am fine...I am sure you have more urgent cases to deal with than a _mere flesh wound?"_

Gauis's eyes narrowed "Of course sire, I was not presuming to care for you myself...but I was going to rely on Gwen's assistance...if, of course that would be suitable?"

"Guinevere?" it slipped out of Arthur's mouth before he could stop it, her name always had a way of enjoying to be said as if it lit his very soul by being uttered from his lips.

"Yes I believe Gwen is very capable of dealing with _**mere flesh wounds**_" Arthur just stared at him "She will be in my chambers now...my lord" Gauis did a slight bow and walked away a smile now creeping on his lips. When he had seen the tenderness between Gwen and Arthur it had warmed his heart and also answered many unanswered questions he had over the last few months about Arthur's _change in behaviour_. Gauis laughed to himself, despite the fact he would never tell anyone about this new information, he would of course use Gwen's influence to insure Arthur's health is maintained. Arthur had always been difficult at getting to attend to wounds, often only seeking council once an infection had set in...but now with his _new assistant's tender touch,_ he saw no such challenges.

Arthur watched as Gauis retreated, did Gauis know how he felt about Guinevere? Arthur shook his head, no...he was merely answering any concerns about wasting his time.

The prospect of spending even a moment with Guinevere was appealing to him, he hadn't seen her since last night...Arthur smiled remembering how she had launched herself into his arms. For Guinevere that action spoke more of her feelings towards him than simple words would accomplish, although he would not mind hearing a declaration of affection from her lips _"I love you Arthur"_ he imagined her whispering into his ear last night... Arthur laughed at himself for being so pathetic. Guinevere was not one for declaring such silly emotions...especially in such a difficult and challenging situation as theirs.

"Why are you standing here looking like an idiot" Merlins voice broke Arthur out of his trance.

Arthur turned to see his man servant and smiled, they had been to hell and back together many times and he was glad he had survived. "You cannot talk to me like that!"

"Well have you seen yourself, just standing there like a dummy smiling to yourself...makes you _look like an idiot_" Arthur looked at him warningly "Sorry a Royal Idiot..._my liege_" Merlin fake bowed.

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and got dangerously close "A month cleaning the stables" Merlin groaned "And another for not being excited to do so"

"Thank you my lord" Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"That's better, now before you start your life time of cleaning the stables...I want you to find Sir Leon and start helping him" the smile now left his face "_We have lots to do today_"

Merlin nodded and left...a few moments of light hearted banter could not delay the reality of the last few days, he had set the dragon free and now every life lost here...was his fault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur knocked lightly on Gauis door and then opened it. Guinevere had not noticed him enter and was gathering pieces of material and bottles and laying them on the table. Arthur leant against the stone wall and watched as she bit her lip trying to decide between a red bottle and a blue, she looked beautiful.

"Personally I would go red!" Guinevere gasped and turned around to find Arthur now approaching her.

"Arthur...I mean sire" Gwen's cheeks slightly flushed and she hated that he could still do that to her so easily.

"Arthur" he said, confirming that she could only call him that. He now stood in front of her and took the red bottle from her hand and pretended to study it and then handed it back to her "Definitely the red one"

Guinevere laughed and it warmed his soul "You don't even know what they do?"

Arthur pretended to look offended "Guinevere...are you questioning my judgement?"

"Only when it comes to your knowledge of medicine" Gwen looked at the red one again and then remembered Arthur had been correct. Gwen walked past him and put the red one on the shelf, for collection later...after all she did not want to admit that Arthur was right. She placed the blue one in the basket and turned to face Arthur, as she did she noticed the large burn on the side of his neck and her eyes went wide. "You are injured?"

Arthur smiled at her concern "SIT...please Sire"

Arthur did as he was told, as he seemed to always do around Guinevere and watched as she gathered cloths and filled a bowl of water. "Why didn't you tell me last night of your injuries?"

"It's nothing Guinevere" Gwen's head snapped around to look at him.

"Your well being is not nothing it's..." her cheeks flushed red as she stopped the rest of the sentence that ended '_it's everything... to me'_

"It's?" Arthur asked his heart filling with hope.

Gwen turned away again and continued gathering ointments "I meant you are the Prince of Camelot, your well being is of concern _for all_" she could hear Arthur sigh as she chickened out of her confession.

The next few moments passed in silence, both lost deep in their own thoughts as she carefully cleaned his wound. "You know my father plans a feast in_ celebration_" the disdain in Arthur's voice could not be masked.

Guinevere said nothing but continued at the task in hand "_A celebration_...how can we celebrate such loss?" the cloth that she had in her hand now hovered just above his wound, the droplets of water dripping onto his red tunic.

"It is natural for people to want to celebrate your victory" the truth is she had chosen her words carefully. Arthur had changed, a few years ago a celebration of his bravery would have been something he would have enjoyed and gloated about but now he seemed to not want such attention...so it was a test.

Arthur turned his head to look at her "Guinevere, how can I drink ale and eat fine food, when others suffer in the wake of such destruction?"

Gwen felt tears welling in her eyes and her hand automatically reached for his cheek, Arthur closed his eyes and leant into her hand, ignoring the pain he felt in his neck by doing so. "One day you will get to make such choices...that celebrations will not be just so exclusive of title and position but would be a feast for all men and women in Camelot to celebrate such a victory"

Arthur was now looking at her and took her hand from his face and instead of letting it go he held her hand to his chest again and covered it with his own "I dream of those days Guinevere...with all my heart I wish for the times when I can decide what is best for Camelot and _for myself_"

"Those days will come Arthur, but for now..." Gwen felt unable to complete the sentence.

"Then I give hope only to my dreams" his hand slipped away from hers and through Gwen's breaking heart she managed to start cleaning his wound again, a silence passed between them.

When Arthur had left to battle the dragon, she had thought of all the words not yet said and how she regretted not telling him how much she loved him. But now standing next to him, the reality of their situation felt like a noose around her neck stopping the words from leaving her lips. Gwen needed to give him some hope, he needed that...she needed that. Her words were soft and slightly strained "I dream of a time, where feelings can be spoken honestly between a man and a women, without fear...and I wish" tears threatened to fall again and she took in a deep breath to try and stop them "I wish moments between us were not so rare"

Arthur turned to look at her and did something that surprised her, he quickly placed his lips on hers and pulled back... they now remained motionless mere inches apart.

The sound of approaching footsteps and talking snapped them out of their trance...Gwen moved away and went to busy herself with tidying up. Arthur grabbed her hand in his and Gwen gasped looking between the door and him "The eastern tower... meet me there before sunrise tomorrow... please" Arthur's blue eyes pleaded with her and she could not think of any reason why she should say no.

"Yes" Arthur released her hand and smiled.

The door swung open and Sir Leon bounded in with Merlin in tow.

Gwen moved away from Arthur completely and Merlin smirked at her knowingly.

"My lord"

The rest of the conversation between Arthur and Leon seemed to turn to a gentle buzzing sound in Guinevere's ears, Arthur had just kissed her and her lips and body tingled and now he wanted to meet her tomorrow. Gwen smiled.

"Well, smiling after spending time with _Prince Arthur_" Merlin came up beside her as she rinsed the cloth "That can only mean one thing..." Merlins eyebrows raised up and down.

"Shut up Merlin"


End file.
